


Cross the line

by Actor_Rowe



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actor_Rowe/pseuds/Actor_Rowe
Summary: 嫉妒的小作家





	Cross the line

**Author's Note:**

> 嫉妒的小作家

这真的是太过分了，斯蒂凡尼心想。  
但他正窝在沃夫冈·莫扎特的床上，甚至把头埋进他的枕头里吸着他的气味，他为自己的行为而不齿，但贪婪的想法却把他紧紧地锁在这里，不想离开。  
他摸着被铺的手指发凉，不知道是因为害怕房间的主人突然闯进来，还是这样近距离接触他的贴身物品太过让他兴奋。不够，只是日常的排练和接触完全不够，更何况他还要每天看着莫扎特和萨列里两人你来我往传情达意。他快嫉妒疯了，于是不理智地在莫扎特允许他来家中取忘拿的剧本时偷偷潜进来干坏事。  
但沃夫冈不在家，只要待会收拾好就好了吧。他心想。  
直到听到门外传来凌乱脚步声匆忙躲进衣柜时他才仓皇后悔。  
幸运的是，那两人似乎沉浸在激烈的亲吻和肌肤相亲中没有察觉到房间中比平时多了一人的任何端倪，不整齐的床只是变得更加凌乱。  
躲在衣柜里的作家以为自己用手盖上了眼睛便可以装作不在场，两人凌乱的呼吸却实实在在地传进了他的耳内，于是他转而捂上耳朵，心跳声却如雷贯耳冲击着他的理智。好奇心趋势着他松开了紧闭的眼帘，他透过缝隙看到的两人身体交缠。  
实在是难以透气，他把这归结为待在狭小空间的不适，深吸着逼仄的衣柜内越来越闷热稀薄的空气，而不是因为内心奇怪的情绪因为眼前的景象而愈演愈烈。  
他早就想过的，他早已知道，他不该惊讶到失落，他只是亲眼见证一次罢了。  
那么好好享受，也不过分吧？  
他看着莫扎特亲吻萨列里，把他按倒在床上，他看得到他的背影，是熟悉的头发，熟悉的身形，也不错，这番景象也不错。  
他盯着莫扎特慢慢俯下身去亲吻到萨列里性器，他迷恋地盯着那张沉迷情欲中的脸，想象着自己也能被那张平时口出狂言的嘴包裹的温热。  
他听不见另外一人的微弱喘息，灵敏的双耳尽全力捕捉从那紧致中传出的湿润声响，躲在黑暗中的他看不到自己的脸颊在逐渐密集的呼吸中变红，但却知道它已滚烫。  
但热到发烧的何止是他的脸，他无法自控地把手伸到自己的紧身裤内，开始跟着传到耳内的节奏抚动自己的灼热，太多了，就像他的音符一样，这太多了。  
他跟着莫扎特舔弄的节奏，活动着自己在窄紧的裤中因为姿势别扭而很快开始发累的手臂。然后莫扎特停了下来，接着撑开了萨列里的双腿，开始为进入他而温柔地执行扩张的动作。  
他也停了下来，酸疼的手臂获得一点点缓解，他在等待，他还有余地。他感到羞耻，羞耻感不会让他在这衣柜里，像每一次在家中想象莫扎特进入他身体时那样玩弄自己的后穴，但欲望，那因为快感而敏感的性器不会让他就此停止追寻愉悦。  
更何况，眼前的刺激正在不断挑战他。  
当莫扎特开始抽动腰肢，往萨列里体内不断挺动的时候，他的眼眶发热，思绪凌乱，无法分辨自己是因为妒意而开始狂躁，还是欲望开始使他腐烂变质。  
心脏是紧窒难受的，他想要抚慰自己，心灵也好，肉体也罢，此刻只想拉紧弓弦，然后释放，或许获得欢愉的一刻也能获得如在崖边坠落的快意。  
他死盯着死盯着两人交合的姿态，以同样的频率开始抚动欲望，手腕的酸疼被掩盖在麻木的快感追寻当中，他紧紧地用另一只手禁锢想要发出呻吟的喉咙，后背强撑在衣柜的木板上，中间是被汗湿透的衣服，还有两滴从假发中滑落，他应该知道自己非常狼狈，但他选择不知道。  
萨列里的叫喊终究还是撞进了他的耳膜，他只盯着莫扎特看，只要用双眼蒙蔽双耳，他也算获得了一样的东西。  
专心一直是斯蒂凡尼的优点，这让他在嘈杂的环境中摒弃打扰，得以撰写出那些剧本。在不同的场景强迫自己表现出该表现的样子，也是他最为得意的地方。他可以以最开心的样子，为莫扎特的新剧送上祝福，以及表示祝福的拥抱，一切都刚好。只要专注于快乐，一切都会表现得很好。  
于是他此刻专注于取悦自己，他做得很好。  
莫扎特的声音在将他的快感冲击到每一处神经，他在两人停下来以前让自己射了出来，两人猛烈碰撞的声响掩盖了这一方被极度压抑的动静。他开始缓冲下来的紧张呼吸与两人逐渐同步的喘息并不相融，他可以分得清楚。  
有点糟糕的是，寻回理智的同时他发现方才过于专心的他，没能控制住那些属于他的东西不弄脏狭小空间里堆叠的布料，毕竟这是一个衣柜。所幸的是他只沾染了刚刚怕被对方通过缝隙发现而扯到身前的那个人的衬衣，花袖的那件，他很喜欢他穿上的样子。  
一切的声音在理智中变得清晰，后来他们停下来了，但他早已没有再通过缝隙窥探，他只是麻木地等候一切都结束。  
他听到莫扎特和萨列里一起离开去洗漱，他们走远，房间再次安静了下来。斯蒂凡尼打开柜门，光线照过来，他发现这里没有想象中地狼藉，他匆忙整理，索性把那件被弄脏的衬衣扯了下来，匆忙擦拭自己身上的汗水，还有别的什么。  
他开门以前看向了衣柜，那里看起来复原成了他进来之前的样子。然后他看向他们留下痕迹的床铺，那不是他进来之前的样子，但他无法复原。  
直到快出门以前他都没有遇到莫扎特家的仆人，看来他们被吩咐过什么，这和他来时不一样。也许是有了经验，他想，不知道为什么有点好笑。  
但走出大门的时候他被管家喊住了，他有点无措。  
“您拿到您的东西了吗，斯蒂凡尼先生？”  
“噢，是的，我已经拿到了。”  
爱和别人分享剧本的作家斯蒂凡尼他本该展示一下那本厚厚的东西，但他没有。  
“那祝您日安。”  
“帮我向他问好。”  
“噢，您没有……”管家先生似乎一瞬间有点惊讶，但随后却又变成了那副波澜不惊的样子，“您慢走。”  
“麻烦了。”  
“好的，先生。”  
他头也不回地离开了莫扎特宅，双手按着压在前襟的剧本，那里因为藏了点什么而鼓了起来。


End file.
